La rose n'a d'épines que pour qui veut la cueillir
by yuki1706
Summary: Les membres du Shinsengumi ont une mission qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire : Sauver les rescapés d'un clan décimé par un autre . Heisuke, Sanosuke, Souji et Saito sont donc envoyés sur les terres du clan Hasegawa mais que va t'il se passer quand le seul survivant qu'ils vont trouvé la bas s'avère etre une petite fille ? Comment va t'elle changer la vie de nos samouraïs ? Venez lire
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui je démarre une toute nouvelle fiction sur Hakuouki :) Je vais m'inspirer de l'anime que j'ai fini récemment et qui m'a beaucoup plu, que ce soit avec les personnages que je trouve tous aussi charismatiques les uns les autres ( à part Chizuru qui manque de cran et qui n'est pas assez développée quand même, mais bon c'est un peu un harem inversé xD ) et le fait qu'on s'ennuie pas, il se passe toujours quelque chose et l'histoire n'est pas, comment dirais-je " trop gnan-gnan " quoi ;) Enfin bref dans cette fiction, il y aura un OC que j'ai crée ( plusieurs au cours de l'histoire ) et nos chers samouraïs du Shinsengumi ! J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres et la fin est déjà décidée donc je sortirai des chapitres assez régulièrement normalement . J'espère que cette toute nouvelle fiction va vous plaire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La rose n'a d'épines que pour qui veut la cueillir .**

 **Prologue**

 _ **l'Hiver 1864, Kyoto .**_

C'était une journée plutot calme qui s'annoncait dans la capitale nippone, aucun bandit n'avait décidé de semer la pagaille... Du moins pour le moment . Il pleuvait depuis quelques heures déjà mais cela n'empecha pas les marchands ambulants de transiter dans les rues et les familles de se promener ou faire des emplettes .

La pluie qui tombait donnait un aspect presque mélancolique mais à la fois serein à la ville, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait briser cette quiétude passagère . Cette vision ne déplaisait pas à deux samourais vétus de haoris bleus alors qu'ils patrouillèrent tranquillement dans les allées .

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plut, hein Hajime-kun ? S'enquit Souji Okita, un homme aux cheveux chatains clairs avec des yeux vert émeraude alors qu'il ouvrit sa main pour sentir les gouttes tomber sur sa paume .

Le dénommé Hajime-kun, de son nom complet Saito Hajime était un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux longs violets attachés en une queue de cheval sur le coté . Il hocha doucement la tete à la remarque pour montrer son accord . Souji ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent leurs patrouille dans un silence apaisant, presque soporifique . Pourtant ce silence fut interrompu lorsque qu'un ninja, tout de noir vetu se rua vers eux .

-Okita-san, Hajime-san ! Kondo-san veut que vous rentriez au quartier général immédiatemment ! S'écria le nouveau venu d'une voix ferme mais cachant mal son empressement .

Souji et Saito échangèrent un regard soucieux . Ils vennaient à peine de commencer leurs ronde et Kondo-san les rapellaient déjà ? Il devait surement se passer quelque chose d'important pour qu'il envoya Yamazaki les chercher .

-J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave... Fit Souji en baissant le regard, préocupé .

-Dépéchons nous de rentrer . Déclara Saito en suivant Yamazaki qui avait prit les devants .

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se rendirent sans perdre de temps dans la salle commune . Saito se mit à genoux pour ouvrir le shoji et rentrer dans la pièce, suivi de Souji . Le capitaine, le vice-capitaine, tout le monde était présent .

-Kondou-san, que se passe t'il ? S'enquit Souji en prenant sa place habituelle .

Kondou lui jetta un regard sérieux presque sévère, qui contrastait avec son expression souriante habituelle . Il se racla la gorge et commenca donc à expliquer la situation .

-l'Empeureur a assigné au Shinsengumi une mission de sauvetage de la plus haute importance . Elle concerne le clan Hasegawa ; Il a été attaqué par le clan Mori récemment car étant un allié incontestable du pouvoir en place . Vous devrez vous rendre à Ishibe-juku, sur les terres du clan Hasegawa et sauver les survivants en tuant les ennemis potentiels qui seraient encore la bas .

-Alors qui part pour cette mission ? Demanda Heisuke avec empressement .

-J'ai choisi quatre d'entre vous : Hajime-kun, Harada-kun, Heisuke-kun et Souji-kun . Déclara Kondou en regardant tour à tour ses subordonnés qui réagirent à l'annonce de leurs noms plutot différemment .

Saito se contenta d'acquiescer, Souji esquissa un sourire confiant, Sanosuke hocha la tete tandis qu'Heisuke cacha difficilement son excitation . Kondou leur indiqua qu'ils devaient préparer leurs affaires rapidement pour partir le plus tot possible . Leurs affaires rassemblées, ils se rendirent devant le portail, prets à partir .

-Faites bien attention tout les quatres . Leur parvient la voix douce de Chizuru .

Souji eut un sourire en coin et partit sans se retourner, accompagné de ses trois camarades . Meme si ca ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était la, elle faisait désormais partie du Shinsengumi . Au départ ce ne fut pas facile pour Chizuru de s'intégrer, étant considérée comme un fardeau auparavant mais maintenant elle apportait une certaine fraicheur et de la bonne humeur dans le quartier général . Beaucoup s'étaient pris d'affection pour elle, notamment Sanosuke, Heisuke qui l'a considérait surement comme une petite sœur bien qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup plus agé qu'elle et Souji, qui la taquinait à la moindre occasion .

Leurs expédition commenca, plus précisément leurs mission de sauvetage . Si tout se passait bien sur le chemin, ils arriveraient en fin de journée à Ishibe-juku . Comme le dit si bien le proverbe « Lever à Kyoto, coucher à Ishibe »

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cœur de la ville . Ils firent attention au moindre détail, cherchant un membre du clan ou bien un de leurs assassins . Les habitants semblaient terrés dans leurs maisons, par peur du clan Mori qui avait assiégé le clan Hasegawa qu'ils respectaient et admiraient tous .

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, rendons nous sur les lieux . Commanda Saito en pressant le groupe .

Ils se mirent alors à courir vers le bout de la ville, ou se trouvait le pavillon du clan Hasegawa . Le grand pavillon fait de matériaux naturels était immanquablement magnifique et beau à observer si seulement il n'était pas en proie aux flammes actuellement . Ils foncèrent dans le batiment et se séparèrent pour sauver des survivants ou trouver dans le mauvais cas de figure, des personnes décédées .

Heisuke avait pris l'aile gauche, l'aile qui n'était pas encore atteinte par le feu .Il tomba sur un salon dévasté, ou jonchaient des débris de bois, des vetements déchirés et des meubles complètements détruits jusqu'à qu'il entende des pleurs quasi inaudibles provenant de la pièce d'a coté . Il s'y rendit aussitôt et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit la cloison coulissante et découvrit une enfant !

Il l'observa avec attention, semblant oublier l'objectif de la mission et l'urgence de la situation . Elle était recroquevillée dans le coin de la chambre tout en pleurant silencieusement . Ses longs cheveux gris clairs presque blancs entouraient son visage et descendaient juqu'au bas de son dos . Ses yeux d'une jolie teinte lilas étaient ce qu'il y'avait de plus mystérieux, étrange et à la fois fascinant dans ce monde mais ils réflétaient une immense douleur, comme si elle avait vu la mort en face du haut de son jeune age .

-Hé...Euh petite fille ? Fais-tu partie du clan Hasegawa ? Questionna Heisuke en s'approchant doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer .

La petite fille ne daigna meme pas le regarder alors qu'il continuait à s'approcher lentement . Tous ses efforts pour ne pas l'apeurer furent réduits à néant lorsque que Sanosuke, Souji et Saito entrèrent brusquement dans la pièce .

-Nous avons trouvé douze personnes décédées au total, dont Kazuhiko-sama, le chef du clan et sa femme, Mikoto-sama . Informa Sanosuke, sérieusement .

Heisuke baissa son regard sur les deux cadavres dans la pièce ou ils se trouvaient, deux hommes . L'un semblait assez jeune et il déduisit que c'était un parent ou du moins un proche de la petite fille, ils se ressemblaient avec leurs cheveux gris-blancs et ils avaient quelques similitudes au niveau du visage . Malheureusement, le sang encore frais qui s'écoulait lentement de ses blessures indiquait sa mort récente . L'autre était incontestablement plus vieux, ses traits était marqués et Heisuke le reconnut à son habit comme un haut gradé du clan Mori, il semblait aussi ne pas etre décédé il y a très longtemps .

-Est t'elle une survivante ou doit-on la tuer ? Interrogea Souji en brandissant son katana .

-Je...Je ne sais pas . Elle ne souhaite pas parler mais elle ne m'a pas l'air dangereuse . Conclua Heisuke en reportant son attention sur elle .

-En attendant, elle est couverte de sang et elle à l'air très craintive . Cela m'étonnerait grandement qu'elle soit un membre du clan Mori sinon elle serait déjà partie après avoir décimé le clan adverse . Remarqua Saito en la fixant .

Heisuke approuva les dires de Saito et reprit sa tentative d'approche vers la fillette . Sanosuke, Souji et Saito se contentèrent d'observer sans rien faire, jugeant que Heisuke, avec son aura naturelle chaleureuse était le mieux placé pour la rassurer et peut etre la faire parler .

-Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, nous voulons simplement t'aider . Peux tu juste nous dire comment tu t'appelles ? Fit Heisuke d'une voix douce pendant qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle

Celle-ci leva un peu la tete pour croiser le regard bleu turquoise du jeune capitaine . Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants et semblait le jaugé et le jugé en meme temps, pour percevoir sa sincérité, sa gentillesse, si il était prêt à l'aider et qu'il ne tenterait pas de la tuer comme les autres hommes...

-Nanako...Je m'apelle Nanako . Finit elle par dire . Sa voix était petite et fragile . Elle devait avoir huit ans ou neuf ans, tout au plus .

-Nanako . Tu vas devoir partir d'ici d'accord ? Continua Heisuke d'une meme voix, toujours calme et paisible .

Les trois autres le regardaient avec un peu d'admiration . Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi sérieux et aimable . Il semblait avoir gagné la confiance de la petite fille et lui parlait sans gène alors qu'ils seraient sur, que si par exemple Souji y serait allé, la fille aurait redoublé de larmes .

-Mais partir ou ? Papa, maman et mon grand frère... Ils sont tous morts...Tous... Déclara t'elle tristement . Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle recommenca à pleurer, plus fort cette fois-ci ce qui fit paniquer Heisuke . Il pouvait parler mais il ne savait pas comment faire stopper ses sanglots .

-Calme toi ! Calme toi, Nanako-chan ! Nous allons te ramener avec nous d'accord ? Tout ira bien . Consola Heisuke en faisant un grand sourire

La petite fille continuait à pleurer alors qu'elle serrait fort ses bras autour de ses genoux ...Mais elle était surement en forte détresse psychologique, dans un état de faiblesse totale car elle finit par s'évanouir en s'affaissant au sol .

Sanosuke rejoignit Heisuke à coté de l'enfant et l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras, faisant attention à sa prise sur elle .

-Ramenons la au quartier général et nous verrons avec Hijikata-san quoi faire d'elle . Annonca Saito en sortant de la chambre dévastée avec Souji .

-Mission accomplie ! S'exclama Heisuke en se précipitant dehors suivi de Sanosuke qui portait Nanako .


	2. Chapitre 1 : Douces rencontres

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, il est plutot court mais je progresse doucement dans les débuts de l'histoire, pour présenter un peu les personnages et leurs premières interactions ensemble :) En tout cas je n'ai rien à vous signaler de plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Le deuxième arrive très bientôt**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Nanako paraît très fragile au début, bon vous me direz c'est normal vu ce qu'elle à vécu mais vous verrez, elle certaines capacités plutôt cool qui vont apparaître au fur et à mesure de l'histoire .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Il suffit parfois de douces rencontres...**

Nanako se réveilla en sueur . Sa nuit avait été courte, elle n'avait dormit que quelques heures . Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, de terribles images lui revenaient en tête et des cauchemars avaient ponctué ses quelques phases de sommeil . Elle se redressa et examina la salle inconnue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, c'était une petite chambre de goût plutôt féminin avec quelques meubles et elle avait dormi sur un simple futon .

Mise à part la pièce qu'elle venait d'observer, Nanako ne savait toujours pas ou elle était . Elle supposa que c'était l'endroit ou les quatre hommes qui l'avaient sauvé habitaient mais elle n'en fut pas sure . Une petite fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors, elle décida alors de se recoucher, encore épuisée par les évènements de la veille .

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard, il est dix heures du matin .**_

Nanako se réveilla cette fois à cause de bruits venant de dehors et de deux voix qui ne lui semblaient pas inconnues . La porte s'ouvrit pour y laisser entrer un homme qu'elle reconnut comme un de ses sauveurs hier .

-Je vois que tu es réveillée . Manges, tu dois avoir faim . Proposa Sanosuke en posant un plateau devant elle bien rempli devant elle .

Elle le fixa, visiblement hésitante . Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Bien qu'il l'eut sauvée hier avec ses compagnons, qui dit qu'il ne tenterait pas de la tuer aujourd'hui ?

-Allez je te promets que le nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée ! Enfin il y a un risque comme c'est Saito qui a cuisiné... Expliqua t'il avec un petit rire .

Elle le fixa un petit moment, son regard ambré et son sourire étaient authentiques et il lui donnait l'air d'etre sympathique et gentil bien qu'il soit très grand . Elle prit les baguettes posées sur le coté et dévora hâtivement son repas . Les émotions l'avaient véritablement creusée .

-Tu as bon appétit à ce que je vois ! Maintenant, tu vas devoir me suivre pour voir si tu vas rester ici ou non . L'informa t'il alors qu'il se releva de sa position assise pour ouvrir le shoji .

Nanako paniqua intérieurement . Il allait la mener à un endroit ou se trouvait un tas de gens qu'elle ne connaissaient absolument pas et ca lui faisait peur . Elle était sans défense, désorientée voir complètement désemparée et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre Sanosuke . Elle se leva et le suivit sans un mot, tout en inspectant la cour intérieure qui faisait face à la chambre . La neige formait un drap blanc sur le sol et recouvrait les plantes, un petit bassin était même glacé . Toute cette neige donnait une certaine beauté paisible à ce patio .

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Chuchota t'elle tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la salle commune .

-Harada Sanosuke mais tu peux m'appeler Sanosuke ou Sano, tout simplement . Répondit il en se retournant vers elle avec un clin d'œil charmeur .

Elle baissa la tete en rougissant, manifestement gênée . Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Sanosuke s'agenouilla avant d'ouvrir la porte, il fit passer Nanako devant lui et referma le shoji derrière eux .

Hijikita fixa Sanosuke qui venait d'entrer accompagné de la jeune fille avec un regard qui en disait long sur son état actuel . Il était fatigué et à cran depuis quelques temps déjà, des cernes creusaient son visage et son teint était pale . Il était content que les quatre aient accomplis leurs mission avec succès mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'agacement de croitre en lui alors qu'il voyait la fille . Ils avaient déjà accueilli Chizuru et maintenant, tout recommençait avec cette gamine . Pourquoi la personne sauvée ne pouvait pas etre un homme ? Hijikata devenait fataliste .

-Sanosuke, comment s'appelle t'elle ? Commença Hijikata avec sérieux alors que la petite fille prenait place avec un peu de crainte aux cotés d'Heisuke et Shinpachi

-Elle s'appelle Nanako .

-Est t'elle une survivante du clan Hasegawa ? S'enquit il, rapidement

Sanosuke avala difficilement sa salive . Il n'en savait rien, après tout ils l'avaient sauvé dans le domaine du clan Hasegawa mais elle n'en faisait peut etre pas partie . Ils ne connaissaient que son prénom .

-Oui, j'ai survécu . Lança Nanako d'une voix étranglée alors que l'émotion la submergeait à nouveau .

Tous furent surpris et regardèrent la petite fille qui serraient les poings alors que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler de ses yeux brillants . Hijikata bien qu'il fut connu pour ne pas etre très sensible ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour la petite fille . La douleur et le désespoir qu'ils voyaient dans son regard ne devaient pas etre ce qu'il devait voir normalement dans les yeux d'un enfant .

-Peux tu nous en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda Kondou-san en s'adressant à Nanako calmement .

Tous vurent comme un éclair passé devant ses yeux à la prononciation des mots hier et soir . Elle baissa la tête et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, elle pleurait silencieusement .

-Prends ton temps, ne t'en fais pas . Rassura Kondou-san avec bienveillance . En présence d'enfant, il était, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt doué . Nanako se calma progressivement et commença donc à raconter les évènements de la veille .

-I _l ne faisait pas encore nuit, c'était en fin d'après midi . Je m'entrainais avec mon grand frère au '_ _Kyudo_ _( la voie de l'arc ) ' dehors_ _tandis que mon père nous observait depuis sa chambre . Je ne faisais pas beaucoup de progrès mais il était quand même fier de moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait . Nous avons continuer encore longtemps jusqu'à que mon frère stoppe l'entrainement pour me dire d'aller me reposer, je suis donc rentré pour retrouver ma mère qui préparait du thé, comme d'habitude pour mon frère et moi après les efforts que nous fournissions . Alors que je parlais avec elle, nous avons entendu un grand vacarme dehors, des chevaux hennissant et des bruits d'armes s'entrechoquant ainsi que des hommes qui hurlaient et gémissaient !_

 _J'entendis la voix de mon père qui cria que nous étions attaqués par le clan Mori ._

Ils vous ont attaqué par surprise ou ton clan s'y attendait ? Interrompit Hijikita en pleine réflexion .

Eh bien, nous savions qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à s'en prendre à nous mais pas aussi tôt, nous n'étions pas prêt à les repousser... Répondit Nanako, affligée avant de continuer son récit .

 _Après avoir entendu la voix de mon père, ma mère paniqua et j'entendis les servantes crier en tentant d'échapper aux membres ennemis qui entraient sans grande peine dans le pavillon principal . Ma mère s'empara de son arc appelé *Asuna_ _, fait de bambou précieux et m'emmena dans ma chambre, en me disant de rester la en attendant que mon frère vienne me chercher . Je me recroquevilla alors dans le coin de la pièce en me bouchant les oreilles, les gémissements, les hurlements de douleur, les bruits de coupe m'apeuraient, j'étais terrifiée . Cela dura longtemps, surement des heures jusqu'à que je n'entende presque plus rien juste quelques voix au loin, un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce . J'hésita à me lever, pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser apparaître mon grand frère en sang ._

 _-Nanako... tu dois partir... Murmura t'il alors qu'il tenait son épaule, visiblement transpercée par un sabre et son arc nommé *Fuyuki de l'autre main ._

 _-Mais. Mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner ! M'exclamais-je alors que je me précipitais vers lui en enlaçant sa taille ._

 _-Dépêche toi je t'en supplie... Ordonna t'il un peu plus fort alors qu'il faiblissait à vue d'œil ._

 _Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car un membre du clan Mori rentra dans la pièce, un sourire sadique sur son visage . Il était manifestement heureux de nous trouver pour nous ajouter à son « tableau de chasse » . Mon frère, dans un élan protecteur me poussa derrière lui et il fit face a l'homme sans faillir ._

 _-Eh bien que voilà, la petite princesse du clan Hasegawa et son gentil grand frère, Kazuki-san . C'est un plaisir ! Dommage, la rencontre fut courte puisque que vous ne verrez bientôt plus le jour !_

 _Il abbatit son sabre sur mon frère qui bien qu'affaibli bloqua en croisant ses bras mais rapidement l'homme du clan Mori sortit un deuxième sabre de son dos et le planta en plein cœur de mon frère qui ne s'y attendait pas ! Celui-ci cracha un excès de sang et me fit un dernier sourire rempli d'affection et de tendresse avant de s'écrouler au sol dans une marre de sang . J'étais pétrifiée, je n'arrivais plus à bouger . Mon regard passait du corps sans vie de mon frère à son meurtrier, je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir . L'homme remplit du sang de mon frère s'apprêta à abattre son katana sur moi quand une flèche lui transperça la gorge et il s'effondra devant moi, je regardai alors la personne qui m'avait sauvée, c'était le second de mon père . Un homme juste et gentil que j'appréciais beaucoup ._

 _-Vous allez bien Nanako-sama ? Ne bougez pas d'ici, la moitié de la demeure est en feu . Je vais d'abord aller sauver vos parents et je reviendrai vous chercher ici ! M'expliqua t'il alors qu'il partit en courant ._

 _J'acquiesça doucement et resta près du corps de mon frère, en posant ma tête sur ses genoux . Il sentait encore un peu le bois de santal malgré l'odeur ferreuse du sang qui commençait à la remplacer . J'attendis longtemps que l'ami de mon père revienne, il commençait à faire nuit et je finis par m'endormir dans le coin de la pièce, attendant quelqu'un qui ne vint finalement jamais ._

Personne dans la salle commune ne parla pendant un court d'instant, tout le monde était choqué par l'histoire de la petite fille . Elle avait vécu tellement de choses en l'espace d'une journée, elle avait perdue toute sa famille ! Personne ne pouvait plus prendre soin d'elle, elle était seule... Pauvre petite .

-Eh bien, Nanako, je crois que tu vas devoir vivre ici avec nous . Déclara Kondou-san en la regardant, attendant une quelconque réaction .

Hijikata lâcha un petit soupir mais il ne pouvait contredire la décision de Kondou et puis ils ne pouvaient décidemment pas laisser une petite fille seule dans les rues de Kyoto . Ils n'étaient pas des rustres .

Nanako n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu . Ces hommes qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer mais qui pourtant l'avait sauvé acceptaient qu'elle habite avec eux ? C'était insensé et impensable pour elle mais quelque part, ca lui fit chaud au cœur . Un soupçon de chance et de bonheur alors qu'elle avait tout perdu... Elle mit du temps à donner une réponse mais en fin de compte accepta avec joie et puis elle n'avait personne d'autre sur qui compter à part eux .

-Nanako-chan, bienvenue au Shinsengumi ! S'exclama Heisuke alors qu'il la coinça dans une chaude étreinte .

-Hé ho ! Va pas l'étouffer, Heisuke ! Brima un homme aux cheveux bruns ornés d'un bandeau vert .

-Laisse moi, papi Shinpachi ! Rétorqua Heisuke en lui tirant la langue comme le ferait un gamin .

Nanako bien qu'encore réellement attristée, se surprit à rire à leurs bêtises . Elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt les récents évènements et la détresse, la peine qui allait avec mais elle eut le sentiment qu'ici, elle apprendrait à vivre avec .

* * *

*Asuna signifie belle lumière du jour et plante en japonais

*Fuyuki signifie arbre d'Hiver en japonais .


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie qui commence...**

Nanako allait désormais vivre et faire partie intégrante du Shinsengumi . Ses craintes et ses doutes s'étaient envolés quand Heisuke l'avait acueilli si joyeusement mais maintenant, ils revenaient . Qu'allait t'elle faire ici ? Y'avait t'il d'autres enfants avec qui faire connaissance ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée .

-Toshi et moi voudrions parler avec Nanako-chan, vous voulez bien nous laisser quelques minutes ? Demanda Kondou-san .

-Bien sur, Kondou-san . Répondit Souji en quittant la pièce avec ses compagnons .

Nanako ne bougea pas d'un poil alors que la pièce se vida pour la laisser seule avec Kondou et Hijikata . Kondou-san lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle s'asseya devant eux, en tremblant légèrement .

-Maintenant que tu vas vivre avec nous, il y a quelques mesures que devons prendre pour assurer ta sécurité ici car comme tu le sais, nous sommes un groupe de samouraïs chargé d'assurer la sécurité de Kyoto et nous n'avons aucune femme dans nos rangs, encore moins de petites filles . Informa Hijikata avec sérieux .

-Comme l'a dit Toshi, les mesures suivantes n'auront pour but que de te protéger . Tout d'abord, tu ne devras pas sortir de l'enceinte du quartier général à moins que tu ne sois accompagnée et que nous aurions valider cette sortie . Tu ne te serviras pas d'armes à moins que tu n'y sois autorisée pour éviter de blesser et enfin tu aideras Chizuru à faire certaines tâches quotidiennes . Expliqua Kondou-san

Nanako réalisa l'ampleur de toutes ces mesures avec chagrin, enfin ces mesures elles les appelaient déjà ' interdictions ' . Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir et ne pouvait pas se servir d'armes . Comment pourrait t'elle s'entrainer à l'arc comme elle le faisait avec son frère ? Elle se sentait déjà un peu prisonnière ici .

-Il... Il n'y a d'enfants ici ? Questionna t'elle, innocemment .

Hijikata réprima un sourire à la question pure de l'enfant . Il ne se rappellait plus tellement de son enfance mais il supposa qu'à son age, il ne voulait que s'amuser et faire des rencontres . La pauvre, elle allait devoir co-habiter avec des ronins peu enclins à s'occuper d'enfants, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient jouer à cache-cache avec elle . Il finit par se dire que Heisuke pourrait l'emmener de temps en temps jouer dehors avec d'autres gamins, enfin cela restait à voir .

-Malheureusement non, pas ici . Mais dans la ville oui . Je te l'ai dit, tu vas devoir rester dans le bâtiment, Nanako-chan . Rappella Kondou-san, pas vraiment content de contraindre une petite fille à rester cloitrée entre quatre murs .

-Oh... Je vois . Je dois retourner dans la chambre alors ? S'enquit Nanako en se levant doucement .

-Je vais apeller Harada-kun, il va te raccompagner .

Kondou-san appella donc Sanosuke pour ramener Nanako dans la chambre . Celle ci ne broncha pas et une fois dans la chambre, qui était baignée par la lumière, elle s'asseya sur le futon et pensa à tout ce qui lui avait été dit . Elle était toujours obéissante et ne désobéissait pas souvent, sauf quand elle jugeait que c'était nécessaire . Là, en l'occurence elle voulait juste découvrir les alentours et donc elle décida de sortir .

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, en regardant à gauche et à droite . Par chance, il n'y avait personne ! Elle marcha donc sur le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté tout à l'heure et continua tout droit en faisant bien attention de croiser aucun samouraïs . Elle tomba sur une grande cour enneigée avec un puit au milieu et des cerisiers .

-Qui est ce ? Je ne croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de femme ici... Chuchota Nanako en regardant vers le puit alors qu'une femme prenait de l'eau dedans à l'aide d'un seau . Elle s'approcha lentement en évitant de faire trop de bruit pour l'observer mais la femme se retourna au mauvais moment .

-Oh tu dois être Nanako-chan, n'est ce pas ? S'exclama t'elle alors qu'elle avança vers Nanako, deux seaux remplis d'eau dans les mains .

-Oui, je m'apelle Nanako . Mais... on m'a dit qu'il y avait pas de femme au Shinsengumi ? Demanda Nanako avec incompréhension .

-Hahaha, non en vérité il y'en a qu'une ici, c'est moi . Je me présente, Yukimura Chizuru mais tu peux juste m'appeler Chizuru . Se présenta la jeune fille avec un sourire chaleureux .

Nanako la détailla alors que Chizuru lui souriait toujours, elle faisait une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, elle n'était pas très grande pour une femme . Nanako n'arrivait a pas déterminer son age mais en tout cas elle était jeune, peut etre seize ans mais en tout cas Nanako la trouvait très jolie, ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs et ses yeux étaient marrons, avec une légère teinte noisette . Rien qu'avec son regard, Nanako pouvait dire que Chizuru était attentionnée et qu'elle plaçait le bien-être des autres avant le sien, elle semblait aussi timide et émotive . Nanako avait de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier, une sorte de don pour deviner rien qu'en regardant les gens, leur caractère, leur façon de penser, leurs émotions et bien d'autres choses . Nanako ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était habillée comme un homme par contre .

-Tu veux bien m'aider à porter un des seau, s'il te plait ? Sollicita Chizuru en donnant un seau à Nanako qui accepta avec plaisir .

Les deux filles discutèrent tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la remise ou cuisinait aussi Chizuru, celle ci avait proposer à Nanako de cuisiner avec elle pour prépaper le dîner du soir . Chizuru prit du riz et le donna à Nanako pour qu'elle en fasse des petites boules tandis qu'elle coupait un saumon fraichement péché. Elles cuisinaient dans un silence apaisant ce qui ne les empêcha pas de rire quelques fois quand soudainement dans un gros vacarme, Okita rentra dans la remise, semblant chercher quelque chose .

-Alors c'est la que tu te cachais hein, Nanako-chan ? S'étonna Souji en fixant Nanako, les sourcils froncés .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Okita-san ? S'enquit Chizuru en posant son couteau .

-Je devais la surveiller mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans ta chambre . Avec Hajime-kun, nous l'avons chercher partout . J'ai cru qu'elle avait quitté l'enceinte . Expliqua Souji tout en continuant à fixer Nanako .

-Eh bien, elle cuisine avec moi . Tu ne vas pas la ramener dans la chambre quand même ? Demanda Chizuru

-Non, tant qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises . A plus tard ! Lança Souji en partant avec un dernier sourire fourbe en direction de Nanako .

Nanako ne le cachait pas, de tout ceux qu'elle avaient rencontrés pour le moment, Okita Souji était celui qui l'effrayait le plus . Pourtant il n'avait pas si l'air si méchant ou mal intentionné mais quelque chose dans son regard disait qu'il était taquin et un peu sadique . Cela ne rassurait pas tellement Nanako . Chizuru parut comprendre ce que ressentait Nanako car elle la rassura .

-Ne t'en fais pas . Okita-san est assez intimidant au début mais il est loin d'etre méchant . Certes il est très taquin, mais je suppose que c'est sa façon à lui de se préocuper des autres . Tu verras, quand il veut, il est gentil .

-Vous avez surement raison, Chizuru-san . Répondit Nanako en hochant la tête .

-Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer ! Apelles moi simplement Chizuru ! Rapella Chizuru en rougissant légèrement .

Les filles finirent de préparer le repas dans la bonne humeur et Chizuru congédia alors Nanako, elles en avaient fini avec le dîner de ce soir . Nanako sortit de la cuisine et reprit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté tout à l'heure pour retourner dans sa chambre mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle entendait des bruits d'armes s'entrechoquer et des halètements ! Que se passait-il ?

-Non...Pas encore... Marmonna t-elle tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait, apeurée par les bruits d'armes . Ils lui rappellaient la terrible nuit où elle avait vu sa famille se faire décimer... Elle n'osa plus avancer, les larmes perlèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle mettait les mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer .

Soudain ! Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et elle sursauta, surprise . Elle releva la tête lentement et écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut Saito qui la fixait d'un regard un peu inquiet .

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t-il, en s'agenouillant pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Nanako .

-Je..Je..J'ai peur du bruit des sabres, ca me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé . Déclara Nanako en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux rougis .

Saito ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de l'observer sans parler . Nanako avait subi un réel traumatisme cette nuit là et il était normal qu'elle ai peur des armes maintenant, seulement il fallait qu'elle aprenne à surmonter ça . Ici vivait des samourais pourvus d'armes et il était normal qu'ils s'entrainent souvent, donc elle serait confrontée au bruit sans cesse . Mais Saito comprenait qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et que cela allait mettre du temps...

-Ne t'en fais pas . Ce ne sont que des entrainements . Nous n'allons pas te faire du mal d'accord ? Expliqua t'il d'une voix ferme mais douce pour apaiser Nanako .

La petite aquiesca vivement et frotta ses yeux gonflés . Saito se surprit à prendre sa main et à la guider vers sa chambre car elle ne supporterait peut être pas de voir son combat avec Okita . Mais bizarrement, Nanako s'asseya sur les escaliers de la petite cour pour regarder, elle était curieuse et semblait prendre sur elle pour se rhabituer à la vue des armes .

-Oh je vois qu'on à une spectatrice ! Regarde bien, Nanako-chan ! Je vais battre Hajime-kun . Affirma Souji en fixant Saito d'un regard confiant .

Saito soupira légèrement et dégaina son sabre . Le combat commença sans plus tarder quand Souji se rua sur Saito et lui asséna un coup de sabre vif qui aurait pu le tuer si celui-ci n'avait pas esquiver . Saito répliqua rapidement avec plusieurs coups en direction de sa tête, l'un finit par couper une très légère meche de cheveux de Souji ! Surpris, celui-ci se pencha pour esquiver . L'affrontement continua de plus belle, sans qu'aucun n'ait vraiment le dessus jusqu'à qu'ils s'arrêtent, épuisés .

-C'était impressionnant ! S'exclama Nanako en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, les yeux brillants .

Nanako n'avait pas eu peur . Elle savait qu'ils ne se battaient pas vraiment alors elle était rassurée mais elle avait bien vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés à fond... C'est dire combien leurs réelle force doit être écrasante ! Comparée à eux, elle était un petit poussin et eux étaient de fiers coqs dans la basse cour .

-Dis moi, Nanako . Tu aimerais apprendre à te battre ? Questionna Souji alors qu'il s'hydratait .

-Je sais me servir d'un arc mais pas d'autre chose . Répondit t-elle en se grattant la joue tout en baissant les yeux, visiblement gênée .

-Un arc ? C'est déjà ça . Tu voudrais pas nous faire une petite démonstration ? S'enquit Souji avec son sourire sournois habituel .

Nanako ne savait pas quoi faire . Il lui demandait de montrer ses capacités mais elle n'était pas non plus au niveau de son frère, bien qu'elle sache tirer sans problèmes... Mais bon, elle pourait montrer ce dont elle est capable quand même . Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre . Souji prit un arc posé par terre, il n'était pas d'aussi bonne qualité que ceux fabriqués par sa famille mais il ferait l'affaire .

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Nanako d'une petite voix en s'emparant de l'arc .

-Eh bien, Saito va se positionner près de l'arbre au fond de la cour et tu vas devoir viser juste au dessus de sa tête . Expliqua Souji en montrant Saito devant le cerisier .

Nanako prit son temps pour évaluer la distance, elle était à quarante mètres de la cible . Elle n'était pas si loin et elle avait déjà tiré à cette distance là . Ses yeux semblaient scanner toutes les possibilités de tir et Nanako banda son arc d'un geste assuré, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie .

-Et toc .

La flèche partit à une vitesse folle, sa trajectoire était parfaite et elle est venue se planter dans l'arbre à quelques centimètres du crane de Saito . Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement mais il était vraiment subjugué . Il était indéniable qu'elle avait un certain talent au tir à l'arc; Son tir était remarquable ! Souji frotta son menton avec intérêt en regardant Nanako, qui sautait avec enthousiasme, fière d'avoir touchée sa cible . Décidemment, la petite n'était pas si innoncente qu'elle pouvait le laisser paraître .

-C'était sensationnel, Nanako-chan . Déclara Souji en applaudissant .

-J'ai appris à tirer depuis peu mais merci ! Répondit Nanako en rougissant légèrement .

Saito revient vers eux et fixa Nanako avec un soupçon de curiosité . Son tir était vraiment précis, il a effleuré sa tête sans le toucher ou même le blesser . Venant d'une petite fille, c'était admirable . Il savait que sa famille était réputée pour ses compétences en tir à l'arc et que ses chefs successifs étaient de grands tireurs alors ce n'était pas si étonnant non plus .

-Nanako, tu veux bien me suivre ? On va voir Hijikata-san . Annonça Saito en tendant sa main .

-Euh...D'accord ? Répond-elle en prenant la main de Saito pour le suivre .

Nanako marcha aux cotés de Saito sans broncher . Elle se demandait pourquoi ils allaient voir Hijikata, qu'avait t-elle fait de mal ? Rien pourtant . Saito croisa son regard un peu perdu quelques fois, il fallait avouer que ses yeux pourpres étaient quand meme particuliers... Dans tout les cas, il fallait qu'il parle avec Hijikata de ce qu'elle avait fait .


End file.
